I Don't Need You
by ariielschunard
Summary: Kurt is visiting Mercedes at McKinley and he and Karofsky find out they have things to talk about. Serious things. Rated M for language and eventually sex.
1. Hot Dog

"Are you fucking serious?", Karofsky asked, closing his hand on a fist, looking at Kurt with pure anger in his eyes.

"What's the matter with you anyway?", Kurt shouted back, tears already in his eyes, the hot dog sliding down his pants.

"I thought you liked sausages", he said, smiling like a predator.

"Just leave me alone! I didn't even come here to talk to you!", Kurt screamed. He was so pissed at Dave for doing that! Why couldn't he even visit Mercedes without being freaked out by that neandertal?

"Why do you think I wanna talk to you?"

Oh. GREAT. He was doing it again. Turning the game backwards, making Kurt feel confused about himself, like he was the one to blame.

"You realize you sound ridiculously stupid right now, don't you?", Kurt asked, the last word echoing in the air, making him feel so good by finally saying what he thought of Karofsky...

Except that that was not what happened. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt guilty. He didn't mean to insult Dave, and he really, really just wanted to hug the other boy and be the friend he needed so much.

"I-I'm sorry", Kurt said, turning his head to his feet, starting to walk again.

"Hey! Dalton bitch!", Karofsky screamed. Kurt turned back, crying, and Dave walked and stopped right in front of him, inches apart. "Let me take the hot dog out of your pants", he said, and Kurt gulped, nodding as Dave slid his hands to get them inside Kurt's pants.


	2. Feeling

It was all Kurt could do not to moan. Dave's hand was teasing him, and the only thing he could think of was the he was falling for him. Like, even more than he had fallen for Sam or even Finn.

He shut his eyes, and then let out a sigh when the bigger boy took off his hand.

"Ok. No more sausages for you", he said, smiling softly this time, revealing a side of him that Kurt had never seen. It was charming, and Kurt was afraid of it.

"Just leave me alone, Karofsky. I don't want to see your face ever again", Kurt said, turning away, starting to leave the school.

"I think we should talk", he said, and the soprano turned around.

"I _really _don't want to do this now, Karofsky", he said, and the bigger boy gave him a weak smile.

"I'm not gonna toss you to the lockers, I promise", he said, and then he softly touched Kurt's hand. That touch was something magical. Kurt felt something itching in his stomach, turning round and round, and his throat felt dry, he was suddenly dizzy and his legs were shivering. He gulped hard, wetting his lips. "Are you okay?"

No, he wasn't. The feelings were too overwhelming, he was _not _ready to love again. Not like this, not this guy. He was about to tell Karofsky to leave again, when his brain finally understood something.

"What?", he asked.

"I asked if you're ok. Why? Is that a problem on the queerland?", he asked, and Kurt giggled bitterly.

"Ok. If you want to have a talk, let's have it", the soprano said, visibly nervous and upset.


	3. Menace

**Thanks for your comments :DD**

Kurt pushed Karofsky against the locker so he couldn't move.

"First of all, stop calling me a queer, if you want the smallest bit of respect from me", he started, trying hard not to get lost into Karofsky's chocolate eyes. "Second, you don't have to be mean to me when we're alone"

Dave was quiet. Mostly because he thought Kurt was hot when he was angry, but also because he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't hurt the other boy, or give his feelings away.

"You could say something now, you know?", Kurt asked, and Karofsky smiled.

"That's not what I want to talk about", he said, and gulped, looking away for a second. "I wanted to talk to you about the... uh... kiss"

_Oh. _He just said he wanted to talk about a kiss he's been denying for three months now. _That _was something Kurt was not used to. And he wasn't really sure he wanted to have the talk. Having it meant that Dave was opening himself to him, it meant that the other boy _cared _about Kurt even in the tiniest bit. Suddenly, Kurt needed to have the talk. Karofsky wanted to talk about it, and yes, Kurt wanted to listen to what he had to talk. Because it meant the taller boy cared.

"Kurt?", Dave asked, in a quiet voice.

"Sorry", Kurt said, smiling. "You want to talk. Let's talk"

"I didn't know it was your first kiss", he said.

"W-wait... Who told you that?"

Karofsky knew he was in trouble, but he didn't even care. He had made up his mind. He was going to tell Kurt everything he needed to know to forgive him.

"Remember that day when your boyfriend came here to try to get me... out of the closet?"

"How could I forget? It was such a diva drama", Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't PUSH me, Hummel", he said, clenching his teeth. "I want to have a talk, you don't have to be offensive"

_Oh, Jeez._ Karofsky was right. He was being mean. Not that Karofsky was being that good himself, but he was trying to keep calm. Kurt could tell by his face.

"Sorry. I-I'm... Go ahead", he said, and Karofsky took a deep breath.


	4. Kissed

_**I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying. **_

_**Thank you for all your comments!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ariel**_

"I wanted to turn back and talk to you", Karofsky said. "I couldn't really leave"

"What?", Kurt asked, feelings his heartbeats getting stronger and his legs trembling.

"I didn't leave. I stayed. I look at your face and I saw I was doing shit to you", he admitted. "I was going back to tell you that we could forget what happened, when I heard you saying"

"Saying that I've never been kissed", Kurt whispered, blushing, his head spinning, eyes closed.

"Don't you remember the other part?", Dave's voice was shaky, he was having a hard time trying to focus and stay calm.

Kurt blinked and nodded.

"I do. But why is this relevant?", he asked, confused.

"Just... FUCK!", Karofsky shouted, slipping away of Kurt's arms, turning to get out of the school hallway. "I shouldn't have tried to talk to you. It was a waste of time"

Suddenly, Kurt realized.

"One that counts!", Kurt shouted, and Dave turned back.

"You said what?", he asked, approaching.

Kurt bit his lower lip, feeling afraid and curious, and he felt something in his stomach he couldn't quite tell what it was.


	5. Confessions part 1

"I said it meant something. It did", Kurt said, trying not to stutter.

Karofsky gave him a shy smile.

"So you're not mad at me for listening to the whole shit?"

Kurt laughed.

"No. Not at all", Kurt said. "But go ahead. I want to hear what you have to say"

"Anyways, I was getting back when you said the kiss shit. And I was afraid to talk to you", he admitted. "I tried to talk to you when you were planning your dad's wedding, but you were with that Dalton guy and then with Finn... SHIT! I like you, ok?"

Kurt sighed, his heart racing, his stomach feeling like a firework show.

"Calm down, Dave", he asked, and they sat side by side on the floor. There was nobody around. They were all busy with Cheerios, football or glee pratice to notice the two boys sitting next to each other on the hallway. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not heartless, Kurt. I care about people. I may be dump and I don't really know how to show my true feelings, but I care about people, when I like 'em", he said, looking at his feet and then back at Kurt. "And I like you"

Kurt blushed with the confession. "A-are you serious?", he said, and then he reminded himself he was Kurt Hummel, for God's sake! "Then why did you toss me into lockers and why all that shit?"

Karofsky wet his lips.

"I don't know. I just want to apologize"

"You'll do it again if I say I apologize", Kurt said, and shook his head. "I'm not falling for that. You'll use it against me in the future"

"I like you, Kurt", Dave repeated.


	6. Confessions part 2

"You already said it", the soprano said, but Dave shook his head.

"I mean like... FUCK!", he said, smashing his hand against the locker.

"Hey, _hey, _take it easy", Kurt said, taking his big hand between both his tiny hands. "And stop saying 'fuck' all the time", he asked, feeling Karofsky's hand, warm and shaky, against his even warmer and more shaky. It felt good, and he was soon blushing. "I'm sorry"

"For blushing? You look good when you do it", the words left Dave's mouth before he could stop himself, and he felt a bit guilty, but not at all embarrassed.

"Thanks", Kurt said, smiling. "You were saying you like me...", he remarked.

"Y-yeah", Karofsky started. "I mean, like Finn likes Rachel"

"You mean you're in love with me?", Kurt teased, moving closer, feeling the scent of the other boy's skin. He was clearly using some fragrance, and it was pretty male, what made Kurt shiver.

"Hm... Yeah. That's good too", he said, and Kurt giggled.

"Don't be afraid of your feelings, Dave", he said, and Karofsky gulped.

"What did you just call me?"

"_Dave_", Kurt repeated, and that made the other boy smile.

"Sound good leaving your mouth", he said.

Kurt sighed in relief.

"What?", Dave asked, nervous. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No... I just don't feel safe around you", Kurt confessed, lowering his head. "But if it helps, I like you too"

Karofsky smiled.

"What do we do now?"


	7. I Don't Need You

"I'm gonna go", Kurt teased, just to make Dave beg, and just to feel the adrenaline.

"Fuck this! I don't need you!", he said, angry again.

"Hey, calm down. I didn't even move. What's _wrong _with you?", Kurt asked, and then realized he was still holding Karofsky's hand on his own hands. They felt really warm, and they were steady now.

"Sorry", Karofsky said, and wet his lips. Kurt moaned. "Something wrong?"

"N-no", Kurt managed to say. "It's just the way you wet your..."

He was never able to finish the sentence, because Dave's lips were pressed softly against his own, and he realizes this was a side of the other boy nobody had actually seen. He was being soft, and careful, and he was trying not to break Kurt's heart, and his grip on Kurt's face was soft and Kurt could tell he was being a gentleman in his own way.

Plus, the lips felt warm and tender against his, and he never wanted the kiss to be broken.

Karofsky was the one who broke the kiss, leaning back against the locker.

"Are you mad at me now?", Dave asked. Kurt shook his head and turned to face him.

"Never", he said, and kissed him again. When they were finally done with the second kiss of the afternoon, Karofsky leaned back and gulped before finally speaking.

"We should go somewhere... safe", he said, and Kurt agreed.

_Oh, I'll never be safe with you, _Kurt thought. _But maybe that's what I like the most._


	8. Pretending

Dave took Kurt's hands and helped him to get up, hugging him when he almost fell.

"_Wow. _Somebody's heart is beating faster", he said, and Kurt blushed gently. Dave reached out and kissed his rosy cheeks.

When he was back at his original position, one of the football guys passed by, and Kurt started to fight against Karofsky's touch.

"Let me go, cheap whore!", Kurt screamed, and blinked at Karofsky so he could understand what was going on.

"Sorry, _lady, _but you messed with the wrong guy!", he said, then looked at the football guy. "What up, Brandon?"

"Cool, man. Just take it easy, 'kay?", he said, and Karofsky nodded, waiting until he was out of sight to put Kurt back on the ground.

"Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Let's just... find some other place", he suggested, and Dave carefully touched his hand.

"Maybe the bathroom?", he said, and Kurt nodded and held Dave's hand strongly.

Once they were inside, Kurt shut the door and started kissing Karofsky again, until he felt his hips being pulled up and his jeans were touching the sink. He was wearing jeans and his Dalton jacket, while Dave was wearing his football jacket and jeans too. Kurt's head hit the wall, and he made a face that made Dave stop and laugh.

"Sorry. I'm clumsy", he admitted. Kurt smiled. "Thanks for covering me up. With Brandon"

"You're welcome", the soprano said, smiling. "Just know it won't happen forever. _If _you wanna be with me, you'll have to deal with the consequences"

"Dude, you're creeping me out", Karofsky said, biting Kurt's earlobe. "Let's talk about this later, ok?", he asked, now kissing the boy's neck.


	9. Beg

**Sorry guys, I had some problems around here and I wasn't able to post this until today.**

**Thanks for reading :D**

Kurt nodded in silence and let Dave explore his ears, neck and a bit of his chest. Karofsky unbuttoned Kurt's Dalton jacket, but didn't take it off.

"You look sexy wearing this shit", he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt moaned.

"Why are you teasing me?", Kurt asked, afraid of the answer.

"Are you sure you wanna know?", Dave asked, and Kurt moaned. He licked his lips and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Cause I wanna fuck you 'til you can't walk in the morning, I wanna make you beg, I wanna leave bruises"

Kurt gasped for air, but everything was far away, and all he could do was moan.

"Did you mean it when you said I was not your type of guy?", he asked, and Kurt could feel Dave's erection pressed against his own. He needed some friction, he needed some action, he needed Karofsky.

"N-no...", he moaned, making filthy, filthy noises on the other boy's mouth.

"You want some more of this?", Dave asked, grabbing his cock through his pants and rubbing it against Kurt's.

"Y-yeah", Kurt said, but instead of taking off his pants, Karofsky kissed him hardly.

"You're such a lady", he said, taking off the soprano's jacket. "You can't even _beg"_

"I-I can beg", Kurt managed to say, and Dave laughed.

"You can't, babe", he said, and Kurt sighed.

"I can", he said, rubbing his dick against the other boy's.


	10. On Your Knees

Kurt slowly got rid of his pants and Karofsky's.

"I like action better than begging", the soprano managed to say, through harsh breaths, and took off Dave's underwear, exposing the beautiful – and already hard – cock.

It was the first Kurt was seeing a cock in real life, and it actually made him feel a bit insecure that he was staring too much.

"Don't stare at it, Hummel. Suck it", Dave said, almost demanding, and Kurt felt his heart pounding. What if he did something wrong? "This is your first time, huh?"

Ashamed, Kurt nodded with his head down.

"So I guess I'll have to show you how to do it", Karofsky said, raising Kurt's head and facing him. "I'll sit where you are and you just take it in your mouth"

They changed their positions, so that Karofsky was sitting on the sink and Kurt was standing in front of him. He did as Dave said: took the dick into his mouth and started sucking it slowly, teasingly, and the other boy started moaning and trying not to scream.

"Fuck", Dave muttered. "God, I just, _fuck, _I need to feel you", he begged, and Kurt smiled.

"Who's the one begging now?", Kurt teased, and Karofsky moaned.

"M-me", he stuttered.

"Get down on your knees and _beg _me", the soprano demanded.


	11. Hurt

_**Thanks for the reviews and sorry I couldn't update yesterday. :DD**_

Karofsky got down on his knees and begged like that was the _only _thing he could do. It felt good and exciting to be some sort of slave of Kurt's, and he could see Kurt was enjoying too, because his erection was even harder.

"Stand up", Kurt commanded. He obeyed. "Now you can have some fun"

Before he could start touching Kurt, the soprano took his face in his hands and kissed him. It felt good, warm and good, but he had his pants down and he needed to touch Kurt. _Now._

He looked at Kurt for a moment, and Kurt was serious.

"What's wrong?", he asked. Dave shook his head.

"I think we don't have much time", he answered, and Kurt shut his eyes.

"Mmmm... That's true", he said. "Just... do it fast"

Karofsky smiled, and positioned himself behind Kurt. He teased the boy, letting his cock touch his ass just a little as he whispered:

"Tell me if I hurt you".

Kurt gulped, breathing in slowly.

"You've already done that", he said.

Dave kissed his neck and sucked it, leaving a mark.

"Believe me, I would never hurt you like _this", _he said, and the next minute Kurt was feeling Dave's big dick inside of him.


	12. Crying

Kurt started moaning and it was all he could do not to scream. At first, it hurt just a bit, but as soon as he got used to it, it felt good. _Terribly _good. And then, just as he was about to come, Dave reached his prostate.

"_Oh, holy God", _Kurt moaned, and Dave thrusted again, hiting the same spot, bringing Kurt to tears.

They came together, and Kurt was feeling a way he had never felt before. Like he was, somehow, complete. He thought that the whole "lick the cum" was gross, so he just let Dave clean everything up, with water and ocasionally his tongue. It felt good, and if he wasn't so tired, it would have turned him on.

Dave held him in his arms, keeping him close, listening to his heartbeat, until he felt something cold touching his arm.

"Are you crying?", he asked, and suddenly he was nervous. "Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head, and Karofsky kissed him feverish.

"It was amazing", he confessed, and he was pretty sure the taller boy would make fun of him, but the only thing Karofsky did was kiss him.

"I'll try to show you the good part of me, Kurt", he said, and smiled.

Kurt felt his heart beating faster, and he just gave up to Dave's kisses.


	13. Goodbyes

They stood like that for a while, just holding each other, without a single care in the world. Dave was not being tender and sweet, he was being _careful, _Kurt knew, but "careful" was good enough for him.

"Kurt, babe, I don't want to be a pain in the ass, but we should go", Karofsky said, and Kurt felt his heart breaking slowly.

"What are we gonna do after this?", Kurt asked, feeling his eyes filling with tears again.

"Hey, listen, Hummel, I told you I like you", he said, but Kurt started crying anyway. "If I made you a promise, would it be better?"

Kurt nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

"Ok. So... I promise I will not ignore what happenned today", he said, kissing Kurt.

"We can make a deal", the soprano suggested.

"What kind of deal?"

"We pretend we still hate each other, but we can meet when I come here, or we can go to your place, and have secret meetings", he said, and Dave smiled.

"Deal", he said, and dressed himself again, kissing Kurt and leaving the bathroom. Kurt stood there for long moments, until he thought it had been long enough.

He stepped out of the bathroom and met Blaine, who was waiting for him.

"Are you okay?", Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. "You're blushed"

Kurt looked down.

"It's nothing, really. Can we go?", he asked, and Blaine nodded.

Once they were back to Dalton, Kurt laid down and kept thinking about Dave and all that had happened.

"Hey, Kurt, there's a football game next week at McKinley. Are you coming?", Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, bitting his lip.


	14. Confused

**Ok, guys. Last chapter. If you want, maybe I can write a sequel, ok?**

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Xoxo**

**Ariel**

A week later, Kurt and Blaine were back at McKinley.

Blaine was already friends with most of Kurt's friends, so he didn't get left out.

"I'll be right back", Kurt said. The game was over, and Karofsky was reading for the main hallways.

As soon as Karofsky saw him, he smiled, but it was not his let's-have-sex-Kurt smile. It was a hunter's smile.

"Look at the fag", he said, and Kurt rolled his eyes, heart pounding. What on Earth could have happened to Dave forget everything they had the other day? "Missed me much?", he asked, and pushed Kurt into the locker.

Kurt escaped the grip and went straight to the bathroom, listening to Azimio congratulate Karofsky for the "lesson" on the gay kid.

How could Karofsky be so mean? After all that great time they had had together? He felt his heart sinking.

He cleaned the tears from his face with some water, and sat down on the floor, while humming one of his favorite songs:

"_Is hard to remember how it felt before"_

But that was all he could sing before Karofsky walked in, nervous, his footsteps rather noisy.

"Are you okay?", he asked, nervous.

"W-what?", Kurt started, but gave up. "I'm fine", he said.

"Did I hurt you?", Dave insisted. The soprano didn't answer at first, and the next thing he knew, Karofsky was hugging him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard"

Kurt was startled.

"You mean... It was _acting?", _Kurt asked. Dave nodded, giggling.

"I told you I would_ never _hurt you again", he said, and Kurt hugged him back, sinking deeply into his arms.

He knew they would have to talk about their "relationship" sometime, but now all he wanted to do was to be with Dave. He didn't want to think about other boys, about Karofsky coming out, all he wanted, all he needed was hugging him.

He couldn't help but smile when Dave smiled and whispered:

"Wanna do it like last week?"

**THE END**


End file.
